Faker
__FORCETOC__ Appearance Rea is actually pretty athletic in her build, and it shows when she knows how to dress. Unfortunately, she uh… did not know how to dress. Not until very recently. She’s mostly just a hoody gremlin when it’s chilly. Sometimes, Rea has the good fortune to be accidentally emphasizing her better features but used to be rare and entirely incidental. That is until she met Hazard and joined the Big Team. In the couple of weeks since joining, she has been unceremoniously informed that her style needed work. It took very little convincing for Rea to agree to let the extremely cool inter-dimensional skater she’d just met give her a style makeover. Her hair is a pretty lengthy side shave that reaches down her back. Her costume… Well, that’s a different story. Rea Remington has dreamt of this day her entire childhood and once she joined Big Team it was easy to envision what she wanted it to look like. A relatively skintight royal blue full body suit that ends at the neck, wrists, and ankles. Over this, Rea wears a zip up hoodie with an orchid pink lining. One word on each half of the front of the hoody says in pink letters, “Watch” and “This!”. She wears her otherwise unassuming favorite freerunning shoes. Her best climbing gloves. Both her shoes and gloves are now color matched to the costume. And she carries a mask but almost never wears it. Faker is a big fan of her face being out and seen during the action. Powers To start with, Faker is capable of an impressive array of humanly possible acrobatic feats. She also has a limited range ability to phase herself and others out of corporeal existence for very short periods of time. In combination, she often uses these to get into and out of places that she probably doesn't belong. Rea Remington is pretty athletic due to her love of climbing on things and getting around Halcyon on foot as quickly as she can. She has aspirations to stream parkour videos in the near future. Well, had that is, until she got involved in something much bigger: Big Team. It all started with gynmastics classes as a kid and escalated from there. There are few things Faker enjoys more than the thrill of getting onto and jumping off of places she does not belong. Scaling tall things? No problem... It's getting down that's the problem, if you think about it. Oh yeah, and The Object. The device. Whatever it is. Rea has come to possess a sleek black object that she's learned to use to phase through solid matter. She's still working out how it works and for the time being ignoring any dangers it might pose. Because it's awesome! Life is dangerous. Background Pre-Big Before superheroics were had, Rea was already known as Faker online. She spends her time updating the official Halcyon Hero wiki and writing fanfiction stories about her favorite events, heroes, and villains. Some people tell her it's weird to ship real people. Well, those people are mad online and Faker is on Big Team so who is weird and crepey now?! She is dedicated ot the task of fitting in and proving she deserves this opportunity. While she isn't ashamed of her fandom per se, she certainly has no intention of showing Cyclone the statue on her desk, either. One time while roaming the parts of Halycon normally left unbothered by mundane folk... Rea Remington managed to get on top of a building whose architecture looked interesting to her. She still isn't really sure what the place was. But she found a rectangular object on the roof and it was well beneath her notice until she stepped down and fell through the roof into the floor below with a huge mess. The inside of the building was very corporate, it didn't look like anything special but she didn't want to stick around to find out. So Rea grabbed the object and booked it to the nearest way out. She struggled at first to find one but as she kept being eyed by the people in the building, she managed in her desperation to activate the phasing properties on the object more consistently until she was able to get into an otherwise locked stairwell. Once on ground level it was easy for her to escape. She has since secured the object to a wristband and is still trying to understand its use. This thing belongs to someone else, it's beyond her understanding, but it's also her ticket to keeping up with her new super hero peers. Until someone comes to collect on her theft, who cares? Post-Big/Small Team It could be fun to keep track of significant developments in your character's life and career as a superhero on this page. For instance, if they defeat a major villain, you could describe that! Relationships Family A Parent Pending! A Sibling Pending! Friends Relationships Outside The Team '''Pending! '''Relationships In The Team Hazard: '''Haven't been a hero long, but neither has Hazard. They seem to have it together so well, though and gave me some really good tips on how to stand out more in my new hero-ing. I'm gonna show Hazard what I'm made of next time. '''Verve: '''The lightning stuff and knocking that zombie out like it was nothing! Verve seems really powerful and mysterious. I wonder if she goes to a secret lair after missions or something. '''Ellen: '''She looks really strong and tough, and she '''is! Is she like... actually Ellen Drummond but younger? That would be strange but Halcyon is a strange place so who knows! Carmilla: '''At first, I thought the vampire aesthetic was just like... a costume for flair. You know? Well now that I know the supernatural is all real and I've had ghosts screaming in my head I know better. Especially after seeing Carmilla's claws. She's a bit scary, but also... '''bad ass. Significant Others A Significant Other Ooooo, Pending. We'll see when this happens. And it WILL happen. Yes, that is a threat. Journal Entries Faker's Journal A list of things Faker's done as reasons why she has a crush on every person she's ever met. Additional Scenes Sugar and Spice (Boon & Faker) Instragram: https://www.instagram.com/skatuyart/ Twitter: https://twitter.com/skatuyart Category:Characters Category:PC Category:B-Verse Category:Faker